deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Smash Bros Tournament Reboot: Wii Fit Trainer vs R.O.B
In this match we look at two combatants who nobody was expecting. Whenever a new Smash Bros game comes out everyone likes to speculate on who will get in but these two rarely if ever came up in anything but the most random and abstract of brainstorming sessions. In this head to head battle both will be hoping to prove that they are the least pointless addition; Wii Fit Trainer: The virtual avatar of her eponymous franchise, helping people stay fit without having to go to the gym. vs R.O.B: A gaming accessory for the NES who was introduced to help combat the video game crash of 1983. Who is Deadliest. Wii Fit Trainer Standard Moves Neutral Attack: Thrusts her arm out, then her knees and then she stomps on the opponent. Dash Attack: Slides across the floor in the Gate position. Forward Tilt: Assumes the Dancer pose and hits the opponent with her arm and leg. Up Tilt: Touches her toes with one arm and thrusts up with the other. Down Tilt: Thrusts her knees forward in the Bridge pose Forward Smash: Stomps forward and strikes to either side of her. Up Smash: Raises her clasped hands above her head. Down Smash: Gets on all fours and thrusts her right arm and left leg in opposite directions. Neutral Aerial: Snaps her arms and legs together in a pincer motion Forward Aeriel: Thrusts her arm and leg out diagonally. Back Aerial: Double kicks behind herself. Up Aerial: Waves her clasped hands above her. Down Aerial: Stomps down with both feet in the Chair position. Throws: Wii Fit Trainer grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; Serves the opponent like a volleyball. Throws the opponent behind her and jump kicks the opponent in the stomach. Hits the opponent upwards. Throws the opponent on the ground between her legs. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Wii_Fit_Trainer_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Sun Salutation. The WFT enters the Sun Worship pose and begins to charge up a yellow energy ball which when released will travel in a straight line towards an opponent. Damage and knockback varies depending on how long it is charged. Side Special: Header. The WFT takes out a football and heads it sideways. The ball will bounce once in a long arc before disappearing, damaging any opponent caught in it's path. The initial headbutt can also damage an opponent and will meteor smash them. Does medium damage and minor knockback. Up Special: Super Hoop. The WFT will twirl upwards by spinning several hoops around her body which carries her high into the sky. Does minor damage if an opponent is hit by the move. Down Special: Deep Breathing. The WFT breathes in to create a pink circle around her torso with a larger blue outline which will begin to shrink in. If the WFT breathes out when the two circles connect then she will receive a minor heal and all her attacks are powered up for 7 seconds, dealing greater knockback and overall increasing her KO potential. Final Smash: Wii Fit. The WFT assumes the tree position and yells one of several phrases which will release a multitude of multicoloured human silhouettes in the direction she is facing. The silhouettes will do minor damage but will do massive pushback and can hit the opponent multiple times. Sun Salutations.jpg|Sun Salutation being charged. Header.jpg|WFT using Header. Super Hoop.JPG|Super Hoop. Deep Breathing.jpg|WFT charging up Deep Breathing. Wii Fit.png|Wii Fit. R.O.B Standard Moves Neutral Attack: Punches twice. Dash Attack: Does a two-handed downwards swing. Forward Tilt: Performs a leaning hook punch. Up Tilt: Throws both arms up in a weightlifting pose. Down Tilt: Pokes at the ground with both arms. Forward Smash: Spins his head around and fires a short range laser forward. Up Smash: Performs a handstand and fires his burners upwards. Down Smash: Spins his arms around in a low-angled corkscrewing motion. Neutral Aerial: Performs a somersault and uses his thrusters to fire a blast of energy. Forward Aeriel: Swings his arm downwards. Back Aerial: Shoots fire out of his burners behind himself, propelling him forward. Up Aerial: An upwards, windmill arm attack Down Aerial: Fires a laser blast downwards. Throws: R.O.B grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; Pushes his opponent away. Flings the opponent behind himself. Grabs the opponent rises into the air and slams them into the ground. Drills the opponents head into the ground. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/R.O.B._(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Robo Beam. R.O.B fires a beam of energy out of his eyes. The attack does minor damage and knockback but once it is used it takes 1 second to recharge and if the attack is used again before it recharges then R.O.B will instead shoot a much weaker and closer range attack. If the laser is left to charge for 20 seconds then it will become a much more powerful and damaging attack but the speed is decreased. This super charge does medium damage and high knockback. Side Special: Arm Rotor. R.O.B spins around with his arms outstretched and finishes the move with a powerful uppercut. The spin itself does multiple hits and reflects projectiles back at an opponent. Up Special: Robo Burner. R.O.B uses his burners to lift himself upwards until the fuel runs out when he will float back to the ground. Does no damage. Down Special: Gyro. R.O.B will take out a spinning top and begin to spin it on the ground. R.O.B will then launch the spinning top as a projectile, damaging anyone who gets in it's path. The attack will do more damage the longer it is charged and after it's initial launch it can be picked up and used as a projectile by an opponent. Final Smash: Super Diffusion Beam. R.O.B. transforms into a laser cannon and fires an intense beam of energy at the opponent. It starts off as a large beam which traps the opponent in place before splitting into four smaller one. The attack finishes with a powerful final blast which deals massive knockback to anyone caught in the beam. Robo Beam.jpg|R.O.B firing Robo Beam Arm Rotor.jpg|Arm Rotor in use. Robo Burner.jpeg|Robo Burner in use. GYRO.jpg|R.O.B holding a Gyro Top. Super Diffusion Beam.jpeg|Super Diffusion Beam. X Factors Strength: R.O.B=62/Wii Fit Trainer=70 Despite being a surprisingly heavy fighter most of R.O.B's attacks are not all the powerful and even his smash attacks aren't all that strong. The WFT may not appear to be very bulky but many of his smash attacks and special moves are very strong and they can be boosted even more by the use of Deep Breathing. Speed: R.O.B=72/Wii Fit Trainer=66 R.O.B may not be particularly strong but he makes up for this with his attacks being quite quick to execute and his special moves being able to used fast in quick succession. The WFT is actually the faster of the two in running speed but her attack speed is about average. Agility/Aerial Mobility: R.O.B=75/Wii Fit Trainer=85 As it would be expected, the WFT is a very agile fighter with many of her attacks being based off Yoga moves which require a great deal of flexibility to pull off and can often surprise an opponent with how she can attack them. R.O.B has some good aerial ability but on this ground his moves don't require a great deal of agility and his attacks are somewhat clunky. Close Quarters Combat: R.O.B=75/Wii Fit Trainer=80 The WFT's mix of flexible standard attacks with powerful smashes makes her a good fighter in close range and she can hold her own well when the fighting gets up close and personal. R.O.B on the other hand suffers due to his weaker attacks and it can often be hard for him to land the finishing blow but his size and weight make him a difficult character to take down. Ranged Combat: R.O.B=80/Wii Fit Trainer=78 Both bring a couple of ranged options curtsey of their special moves but R.O.B's are just quicker to use and more effective to combo with. The WFT's neutral special and side special are powerful moves but R.O.B's are both strong and quick to use and the reflecting ability of his side special help him to counter the WFT's projectiles more effectively than she can deal with his. Brutality: R.O.B=40/Wii Fit Trainer=40 Both of these fighters act as aids to their retrospective games and do not actively engage in any form of combat in universes, serving to guide the player as opposed to do the work themselves. As such neither posses a high level of brutality. Voting System/Notes In order to counted as full votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely there to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. I have given a brief description of each standard and special move but have also linked to each characters respective move-set list for more detailed analysis if you so wish. Battle Will be Written at some point. This is really just to say that voting is over. Category:Blog posts